1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a device for testing capacitive loads of a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply unit (PSU) of a computer is a power supply having multiple outputs which may output voltages, +3.3V, +5V, +12V, for example. Each of the outputs of the PSU includes capacitive loads which equals to a capacitance value that can be connected to the PSU in parallel when the PSU turns on. When the capacitive loads, which are electronically connected to one of outputs of the PSU in parallel exceeds the largest capacitance value, the PSU may execute an over-current protection function which stops output the voltage of the PSU. Then, the computer cannot be operated or be turned on. When designing a main board of the computer, clearly understanding the largest capacitance value of each of the outputs of the PSU is very important.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.